marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye (Walter) (Earth-TRN620)
| CurrentAlias = The Eye | Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN620 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Noah Hawley | First = Legion (TV series) Season 1 1 | Death = Legion (TV series) Season 1 7 | HistoryText = Walter was a mutant who worked with Division 3, a governmental organization responsible for tracking and containing mutants. His mutant abilities allowed him to disguise himself as other people, although how exactly he was able to do this was unexplained. He was bullied as a child for physically developing later than other kids his age, leading Walter to have numerous personality issues as an adult. Walter was a relatively important figure within Division 3, personally leading missions to apprehend David Haller and the mutants at Summerland. To draw David out, Walter abducted his sister Amy Haller, and set a trap for his friends at Summerland by posing as one of David's former psychiatrists. Walter and Division 3 captured them when they fell for his trap, but David rescued them. David went to rescue his sister from Division 3 on his own. Unknown to Division 3, David's mind was home to Amahl Farouk, a powerful psychic mutant who lived off David and his abilities like a parasite. Farouk took control of David's body when he confronted Division 3, and effortlessly slaughtered their operatives. Walter was the only survivor of the attack. Farouk, still in control of David, grabbed Amy and took them back to their childhood home. Walter and Summerland both followed them there. Walter managed to incapacitate one of the Summerland mutants and took his place, and then attempted to kill David by firing a machine gun at him. Before the bullets hit, Farouk trapped them all in a projection of Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, where David was once a patient, in the Astral Plane. Farouk posed as Clockworks' head psychiatrist while Walter, David, and the others from Summerland were all his patients. While in the Astral Plane, Walter developed an obsession with Kerry Loudermilk and started to stalk her. Walter tried to prevent Kerry from leaving when Syd Barrett tried to rescue her from Farouk's trap. When Farouk tried to prevent their escape himself, he decided he no longer had any need for Walter. Farouk lifted Walter into the air, and used his psychic abilities to slowly crush Walter's body. | Powers = Illusions: The exact nature of Walter's abilities are unknown, but it appears that he had the ability to create illusions or manipulate others' perceptions. His powers allowed him to alter his appearance, and could also be used offensively, as seen when he used his powers to render Ptonomy Wallace unconscious during a fight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mackenzie Gray portrays The Eye in the FX series Legion. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Illusionists